


girl's aesthetic

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eli asks Umi to give her lessons on traditional Japanese dance, Umi realizes that <i>feelings</i> aren't things romantic movies and shoujo manga can necessarily prepare her for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl's aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallacyFallacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/gifts).



> FallacyFallacy! i hope you like this, hon! ♥♥♥

**i.**  
"My grandmother is coming down from Russia," Eli explains. "I wanted to show her a traditional Japanese dance, but..."

An inexplicable warmth blooms in Umi's chest, and she has to stop herself from turning completely red in flustered delight. She's only mildly successful; she's blushing and wide-eyed, taking in a deep breath.

"I'd be happy to teach you," she blurts out; mid-syllable, she'd despaired over her awkwardness.

Eli smiles though, and it calms Umi's hammering heart somewhat. She knows she's still going to dwell on this moment regardless, but it does help.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Eli says with a soft smile. "I'm sorry to be a bother. I know you're busy with archery club  _and_  Muse as it is."

Umi shakes her head, expression settling into something more even. "Not at all. I've taught dance before."

There are all kinds of other things she could say right now, and every thought flashes through Umi's mind. Eli has experience and is very diligent, she'll be a great student. Eli is beautiful, so she'll look amazing in a katamigawari, if she needs one Umi knows great places in the city to get find one, the two of them could go together and--

Thankfully, Eli doesn't give her the chance to embarrass herself further. "Thank you, Umi."

 **ii.**  
Umi wishes she were immune to girls' aesthetics. She wishes crushes didn't universally turn girls daft and happy. She wishes her heart didn't feel as if it were swelling when she sees Eli's smile, that her stomach didn't drop and flutter whenever they were close, that her ears didn't feel hot whenever she so much as heard Eli's name.

She wishes she could stay cool and composed, the way she's used to being. Instead, she's laying in her bed, pillow pressed to her face, wondering how she's going to survive the next couple of weeks.

 **iii.**  
They meet after school; they walk to Umi's mother's dance dojo, slip into spare geta, and don't waste any time. Umi is confident in her teaching skills, and much to her relief, is able to remain unaffected when she shows Eli the dance she'll be teaching her. In a way, having Eli's eyes on her while she performs makes her feel more at ease. Umi doesn't understand it, since the girls in movies and shoujo manga almost always became flustered and clumsy in situations like these, but she reminds herself that this is different. She's different, and Eli is different. Aesthetics aren't tight-fisted (as much as she wishes they were, since that would make this a little easier to navigate).

Eli is mesmerized by her every movement, watching Umi with wide eyes, lips parted but breath still. When Umi finishes and bows, Eli applauds her.

"Harasho!"

 **iv.**  
Eli is, unsurprisingly, an amazing student. That being said, she was only a girl, and not immune to imperfection.

"It's different from ballet," she says. "I can't really describe it."

During their lessons, Umi has no problem steadying Eli's hands, holding her waist. They press together, breasts and hips, lips close to ears to whisper instructions. Posture is key, and Umi knows Eli will push herself as close to perfection as she can. Doubtless she would be able to tell if Umi went easy on her. This is what Umi reminds herself of whenever the need arises.

When she has free moments to daydream, or when she's about to fall asleep, or when she sees something cute and romantic on television-- that's when she crumbles. She'll think about Eli; Eli's hands, Eli's smile, Eli's laugh, the way Eli felt against her chest, how Eli would sometimes go pink-cheeked herself, the twitch of her fingertips, her determined gaze, her beautiful singing voice. Eli consumes her thoughts and her heart and  _Umi had no idea this feeling could be so intense._

 **v.**  
"Can I take you out for crepes? As a way to thank you."

Umi blinks, wonders if this is another dream, but nods without missing a beat. "I'd like that."

They aren't the types to skip practice of any kind, but Umi supposes one rest day won't hurt either of them.

She's surprised Eli knows where to get great dessert crepes, and even more surprised when they don't leave soon after. They go shopping together, and buy presents for their friends and for each other. They take purikura and decide they look so ridiculous that they'll keep the pictures to themselves and think twice before letting the rest of the girls see them.

It isn't a date, Umi tells herself over and over again. It helps her stay calm during the lulls of peaceful quiet between them. 

The sun is barely setting by the time they decide to head back to town. The train is running late, as it often does, so they're left sitting on a bench at the platform, their bags at their feet, the smallest pocket of space between their hips.

"I had fun today," Eli says happily, turning to face Umi with a red-cheeked smile.

Umi nods. "I did too. We sure bought a lot, didn't we?"

Eli giggles, gaze sweeping over their multicolored shopping bags. "I guess so. We didn't get carried away though."

"They're mostly gifts for everyone else, so it's fine," Umi decides.

Things become quiet again, and even if it's relaxing and natural, something about it feels persistent. Umi assumes Eli feels the same way, because they turn to face each other at the same time, and suddenly the world around her might as well not exist.

"Eli," is all Umi manages, a soft murmur that Eli doesn't respond to. 

She doesn't know who leaned in first or if there was even a 'first' between them, maybe they met in the middle because they both wanted it, but they're kissing, soft and gentle and chaste. Umi doesn't know what she was expecting, maybe for lips to be wet and glossy. but Eli's lips are soft and dry, have the faintest hint of a minty taste to them from her simple lipbalm. 

There aren't birds or accolades. It's just a kiss, albeit a long one, but all the same, something inside of Umi stirs. It's in a girl's aesthetic to find the moment of her first kiss special, and Umi finds herself subscribing to it without hesitation.

When they pull away, they stare at each other, cheeks pink, breaths still.

Eli breaks the silence with a whisper, a simple, "Harasho."

 **vi.**  
The train ride is surprisingly uneventful, though they do glance at each other every now and then. Umi will give Eli brief and tiny smiles, and Eli never fails to return the gesture with the occasional purse of her lips.

They decide to part ways at the station. Eli offers to help Umi carry her bags home, but Umi is sincere when she says there aren't that many, it won't be an inconvenience to go alone. Anyway, she doesn't want to keep Eli, especially from the overinvolved Alisa.

"Would you text me when you get home?" Umi asks, surprisingly nonchalant.

Eli nods, leaning down to clutch her bags' handles. "Yeah. I will."

They watch each other for a few more lingering moments before knowing smiles pull at their cheeks. Umi feels familiar heat spread all the way up to the tips of her ears.

"I had fun today," she says.

"So did I," Eli replies. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

Umi nods. "And we'll continue with practice too."

Eli's smile lodges air in Umi's throat. It's illuminant and sweet, just like in the romantic movies she can barely handle. All she can do in its face is smile back at Eli, and hope that it leaves Eli just as breathless and utterly in love.

"I can't wait," Eli says.

 **vii.**  
Just as she'd asked, Eli sends her a text later into night after she's no doubt settled into her room.

The thought of rolling in her bed and kicking the air, just like in the all the teenage love stories she's read, comes to mind.

Umi shakes her head as if in disapproval, and swipes her finger across her phone's screen. With a knowing smile, she returns Eli's message.

They talk into the night.


End file.
